


accidental

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if they they had accidentally found themselves in a relationship and didn't know how to get out- not that either of them even wanted to. Walker x Erika drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that was said to my fiance about how I ship these two.

They aren't sure how they ended up together. It's a strange thing for anyone to say, but if you were to ask them when or how their relationship had began, they would not be able to answer. It just sort of happened one day.

They were bonded initially by their devoted friendship with Kadota, but it didn't take them long to discover even more common ground. Before they knew it, they were exchanging books, marathoning shows together, and going to midnight releases of whatever they were excited about that week.

And yet, at that point, they still were not together. They still loved Kadota more than each other and still followed him without concern for what the other would do. Though ti was obvious that they were closer to one another than anyone else in the world, they still were not together.

It got to the point they did everything together, and even when their interests did not match up, they still tried to see it from the other's perspective and respected their differences. They were inseparable, and if you ever saw one without the other, then they were most likely on their way to meet up. But somehow, they still were not together.

Until one day, they were, and they didn't even notice it as it began. It was as if they they had accidentally found themselves in a relationship and didn't know hot to get out- not that either of them even wanted to.

Suddenly, they were together, and it was strange because it looked as if nothing had changed, but, really, everything had. They still exchanged books, marathoned shows, went to midnight releases, respected their differences, and did everything together.

Above all, they still followed Kadota everywhere, but the biggest difference was that they now followed him together, and they loved each other more than they loved him. But Kadota was definitely a close second.


End file.
